Generic filter devices are sufficiently and diversely known.
From DE 197 07 132 A1 a filter device having a housing with a filter housing pot and with a cover that can be screwed onto the latter, and with an annular filter element arranged therein is known, wherein at least one snap-on means is provided, by means of which a detachable snap-on connection is able to be produced between the filter element and at least one of the housing parts. Hereby it is to be made possible in particular to mount or respectively to dismantle a filter element more simply without, in so doing, having to come in direct contact with the filter element.
From DE 10 2012 00 876 C5 a liquid filter of an internal combustion engine with a filter housing is known, which is connected to a liquid duct system. A housing pot is connected here to a housing cover via a housing/cover connection, wherein this connection can be locked and unlocked by means of a housing rotational movement of the housing pot relative to the housing cover about an imaginary mounting axis. A filter element is connected to the housing cover via an element/cover connection. The two connections are coordinated to one another here such that on a rotary movement of the housing pot relative to the housing cover for opening or closing the connection there, this rotary movement is transferred to the filter element by means of the element/housing connection, so that the filter element can be rotated jointly with the housing pot relative to the housing cover. As the closing direction of the housing/cover connection corresponds to the opening direction of the element/cover connection, the element/cover connection can be unlocked automatically on locking of the housing/cover connection, in so far as said element/cover connection was previously locked. Hereby in particular also a resource-conserving filter element exchange is to be made possible.
From DE 10 2008 011 616 A1 a filter housing is known, which extends along a longitudinal axis and comprises two housing parts which are detachably connected to one another. The connection of the two housing parts is detachable by rotation of the one housing part in a rotation direction about the longitudinal axis relative to the other housing part. Furthermore, an anti-rotations means for the two housing parts with respect to one another is provided, with an actuating lever, which together with its lever axis is embodied in one piece and in a materially integral manner with a wall of one of the two housing parts. Hereby, it is to be possible to mount or respectively dismantle the cover more easily.
In fuel- or respectively lubricant filter systems, in particular in the case of large annular filter elements, such as for example in utility vehicle filters, intensive friction forces occur between sealing rings and sealing surfaces. By the expanding of the sealing rings during the operation of the filter systems, these forces can be additionally intensified. Hereby, during servicing, it can occur that the conventional holding forces of a clip connection between a cover and the annular filter element are not sufficient to also draw the latter out from the filter housing pot on loosening of the cover, so that it remains therein and must be removed therefrom laboriously.